Question: Simplify the following expression: ${6t+8(t-2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ 6t + {8(}\gray{t-2}{)} $ $ 6t + {8t-16} $ Combine the $t$ terms: $ {6t + 8t} - 16$ $ {14t} - 16$ The simplified expression is $14t-16$